Mario: the italian fat plumber
by Bluandjewel0909
Summary: Everyone loves mario, he's fat, says wierd things, and makes fun of people, but in this story he goes through a lot of misadventures that might end up making mario lose weight! Which is probably the most scariest thing ever!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in the mushroom kingdom, Mario was hitting luigi with a baseball and toad was being as wierd as ever. Until Mario got bored.

Mario:i'm bored.

Luigi: someone...kill me now

Toad: Mario, don't you think you should show a LITTLE respect for your brother?

(mario and luigi stare at each other)

Mario: your right, sorry luigi, sorry you WEAR BOOGERS AS CLOTHES!

Luigi: He thinks he's so funny bullying me, well ill show him, ILL SHOW ALL HIS 300T SOME OF HIS OWN MEDICINE!

Guy: Dude chill its just a game.

(insert intro here)

Mario: WHERE ARE ALL THE TELETUBBIE CHANNELS?

(mario keeps going forward until he stops on the news)

News guy 1: Yes, another body has been found.

News guy 2: He had a strip of black cloth in his mouth.

News guy 1: People have had reports of a tall man with long arms and no face appearing near them...

(mario changes the channel)

Mario: NO ONE CARES ABOUT LUIGI'S FRIENDS

Toad: Mario this is serious.

Mario: So am I

(two days later)

Mario: Well toad im leaving.

Toad: where you going?

Mario: To buy toilet paper!

(mario walks down the sidewalk until he reaches a sign that says:

-Toilet Paper|Wierd Forest-

Mario: aha! A forest is a shortcut

(a few minutes down the road mario reaches a fence that says: DO NOT ENTER! Military site for dummies!)

Mario: Ill go in.

**Mario goes into the forest, but what danger awaits for him there? Find out next time!**


	2. Slender Man

When we last left our hero he went passed the fence to the forest, but what danger lay there for him?

(insert intro here)

Mario: Why is it so dark? It's only 12:00 am!

(mario continues to walk through the forest showing no fear, until he heres a noise)

Mario: lalalal hmmhmmhmm lalalala hmm hmm hmm?...wierd, I thought someone was watching me. Oh well.

(Mario continues but behind the tree's lies someone familiar to the news reporters description.)

Mario: lalalalalalalalaalalal(screech) AAAAAAAAAH!

(Mario starts running after something appeared in his face for a brief second)

Mario: AAAAAAAA-hmm? Oh hello are you lost?

Tall man with long arms: ...(looks at mario)

Mario: :D do you know where toilet paper is?

Tall man with long arms: (shakes head)

Mario: oh than screw you! (Walks away)

(mario starts walking but then he sees the man in front of him again.)

Mario: what the...? I thought I left! (Walks away again)

(after seeing that man over and over again mario gets mad.)

Mario: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? DO YOU WANT MONEY, TOYS, FOOD, WEIGHT GAINERS SPECIAL EDITION VIDEO?!

Tall man with long arms and no face: (starts looking away sadly)

Mario: oh no no! Dont be sad! I didnt mean to upset you! Do you have a home?

Tall man with long arms and no face: (shakes head)

Mario: WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO?! Cmon you can live with me and my friends!

(so mario shows the man to the castle, but everyone is acting wierd...)

Mario: I'm gonna call you Slenderman

Mario: Hey Toad! Wanna meet my new friend?

Toad: If its a hooker again I swear I...

Mario: No it's not a hooker! Here he is!

Slender Man: (appears and stares at Toad)

Toad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (runs away)

Mario: I guess it was his bedtime.

Mario: Hey Luigi! Meet my new friend Slender man.

Luigi: SLENDER MAN?! (Runs away squealing like a girl)

Mario: Why is everyone acting wierd?

**Mario becomes friends with Slender Man, but how long until Mario finds out the truth? Thanks for reading!**


	3. A murder

A man was walking through the forest by the name of Jordan(me!) and he heard a lot of people screaming. He followed the noise until he came to the castle. Will this be the man that tells mario the truth? Or another scaredy cat?

(insert intro here)

Mario: cmon slendy, lets watch tv!

(mario turns the channel to the news again)

News reporter 2: It appears a fat italian plumber who skipped 3 years of plumbing academy has the slenderman under his shelter, but what he doesnt know is tha-..(changes channel)

Mario: LIAR! It was 4 years of plumbing academy that I skipped.

doorbell: (plays Dora theme)

Mario: I'll get it!

Toad: (opens door) oh hello there...

(mario smacks toad out of the way)

Mario: oh hello there! What is your name

Jordan: My name is Jordan, and I heard screaming coming from this castle, so I brought a search crew to investigate.

Mario: ok, i'll let you in ONLY! If you give me a lifetime supply of spaghetti.

Jordan: sure whatever (says no really fast, but mario didnt hear)

(a few minutes of investigating)

Jordan: Well, no sign of anything scary, well I guess we can (gunshot)

Mario: HEY! ONLY USE GUNS ON LUIGI!

(they walk towards the basement and see a dead guy)

Jordan: No proffesor Ludwig Menityurio popsicle stick taryaki sauce hooker booger is dead!

Mario: WHY DOES EVERYONE DIE IN THIS CASTLE?!

**Sorry so short I had to take a shower, but anyway will Mario find out who killed proffesor LMPSTSHB? Also write a review if I should add an intro to this series.**


	4. Slender DEAD

Hey everybody, im going to try an intro for chapter 4 and 5

(intro) Itsa me-amario, my brother is luigi, he doesnt like linguini, Toad is a midget, and doesnt know to fidget! Mama mia whats that! Its an adventure! (Dark evil voice) NOW SIT DOWN AND READ THIS CHAPTER!

Mario: Why does everyone die in this castle?!

Jordan: Ah its ok, he was going to commit suicide anyway.

Luigi: Hey Mario, where is slender man?

Mario: i dont know

(everyone turns and sees a shadow, then it quickly vanishes.)

Mario: Hey its Slendy, lets go after him!

Jordan: NO MARIO DONT!

(Jordan grabs mario holding him back)

Mario: Slender Man is my friend D:

Jordan: Its time someone told you the truth.

Mario: oh its ok, I already know Luigi's gay.

Jordan: what? No! What I mean is the truth about Slender Man.

Mario: I know that too! He's a lawyer I found in the forest,,so when I get arrested for stealing spaghetti I have slender man to bust me out!

Luigi: MARIO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

Jordan: Slender Man has been alive ever since before humans. Before humans, he murdered dinosaurs and ate them to survive. Then when the humans came around, he started killing and eating him! When someone sees slender man, they keep seeing him over and over again until they go crazy and end up missing, presumably dead.

Mario: ZzzzzZzzzzzZ...huh...wha?

Jordan: Oh never mind! Just put it that hes dangerous.

(everyone starts searching the castle until everyone finds him)

Jordan: Slender man! Stay right there!

(slender man then grew four tentacles)

Jordan:...FUUUUUU-

(Jordan was interupted by mario who knocked out slender man with his stomach)

Jordan: Nice job Jordan, now lets finish him.

(they get a space shuttle and throw him to the sun.)

Mario: (crying) good bye slender man :.(

Toad: aw dont cry, he tried to kill us this morning.

Mario: I guess I need a new best friend.

Jordan: (on the phone) what do you mean fired?! (Off the phone) *sigh I guess I have no where to go.

Mario: you can stay here if youd like.

**slender man is gone, but its just starting. Im out of ideas, vote what to do next: Minecraft/Rio/Spongebob/zombie invasion**


End file.
